


A Condensed Timeline

by Strathmoresmith



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strathmoresmith/pseuds/Strathmoresmith
Summary: Hope's POV from the classroom
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	A Condensed Timeline

Hope strolled over to her usually seat in second row of the classroom, next to the big bay window, furthest from the door for the last time of her high school career. She slouched in her seat, leaning so far to the right that her resting elbow sat almost parallel with her shoulder. Her long legs stretched way beyond the metal bookshelf that belonged to the desk in front of her own. Hope wasn’t comfortable by any means, but not uncomfortable enough to rearrange her lanky body to fit within constraints of the antiquated desk. Never a morning person, but she had truly grown to enjoy the start of her day, even if was only a 4 minute event—all in between the first warning tone of homeroom, in which Hope quickly would find her seat, and the final bell of which announced the start, where the last of her classmates slowly filter in. This body contortion that she has slid herself into every morning in Ms. Fine’s homeroom for the last year has allowed her to have the perfect vantagepoint to be able to watch all her classmates shuffle in, set to the soundtrack of her choosing while she stares indiscriminately.

The last day of high school couldn’t come soon enough, but she’d miss a couple things and this morning ritual was definitely one of them. The reputation of Ice Queenhad come with very few social perks, but the one where she got away with blatantly staring at whomever she wants, for however long she wants, wasn’t bad—in fact it had uncovered her dream career path, cinematography—mixing her love of photography with the vibrance of motion. She knew her classmates thought she was judging them, which at a time, was true. But the judgement turned into observation, and observation turned into fascination; shocking even herself that she was enjoyed seeing beauty in the mundane details of life at Crockett High School.

Like sometimes before he’d even sit down, Tanner would immediately start arranging his pencils equidistance from each other, laying them all nicely in the top corner of his desk. He’d delicately move them until they’d be perfect. The morning sun beamed from the window and danced through the trees on the quad and find themselves weaving in and out of his hair creating living, breathing highlights. Ms. Fine sitting in the front of the classroom, hunched over her crossword silently scribbling away, unbeknownst to her—leading a master class in rule of thirds image composition. 

Or especially when Alan had dramatically entered the room and theatrically swung the open the door, all while the exact same thing was mirrored across the hall. He was so impressively backlit; he looked exactly like the leading man that he had been wanting to embody. That day she’d even timed it perfectly with the swelling chorus drop of Lucius’ Madness,and that’s what it was: madness, it gave her chills all the way down her arms right until Molly started running through her morning announcements, killing Hope’s creative mood.

Unfortunately, on that last morning there was no events of compositional, lighting or framing genius to hope’s disappointment. But something else caught her eye while she surveyed some of her favorite subjects, throughout the morning bells. Ms. Fine was surrounded by Amy and Molly, which wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. They all were speaking animatedly with their phones out, Amy smiled ear to ear. Hope’s stomach flipped, and she quickly looked around the room to avoid the appearance of staring, Hope knew that she’d be unable to play it cool if Amy happened to glance her way. She swiveled to her left, to look out to the window, but also paused Half Loveby Red Hearse on her phone so that she could focus on their interaction—keeping them in her periphery vision.

_Did they seriously just get Ms. Fine’s number? What the fuck, am I supposed to compete with that too? Ms. Fine is—_ Hope’s phone buzzed in her hand, interrupting her thoughts and she realized she been squeezing it a little tighter than she’d thought. She looks down and sees a text from Annabelle.

**You good? Looking a little green ;)**

Hope turned around to face Annabelle, who was perched on the top of her desk chair right behind her. Annabelle gestures with a slight nod in Amy’s direction. Hope flipped her off before pivoting forward back to her original slouched position.

_Her morning routine and seeing Amy every morning, that’s all she’ll miss from high school. And maybe Annabelle’s snarky texts._ Hope smirks.

Just like that, Hope can feel the presence of Annabelle leaning behind her, just far enough forward to whisper in Hope’s ear, “umm Casanova, you’re sort of running out of time here.”

Hope reaches her arm back and pushes Annabella off of her with a playful shove and anxiously shifts in her seat, maybe taking that advice isn’t a terrible idea? Annabelle is right– she’s unfortunately working with a condensed timeline since she’s been guilty of procrastinating since Junior year. She can get Amy’s attention if she wants it, she just has to be mysterious and charming…

_Fuck._ Hope racks her brain. _Nothing? Is there nothing in there that fits the situation? Any situation. Please. She can feel Annabelle’s eyes burning through her jacket. Whatever, fuck it, here we go. _

Hope positions all her weight on her forearms on the tabletop of her desk and calls out, “Hey Amy, did you just score your teacher’s number?”

“Yeah.” Amy says and Hope can taste the honest sweetness that coats the whole word.

“Nice.” Hope states thick with sarcasm, before she can stop herself.

Amy’s smile slowly transforms into a look that could only spell confusion while she turns back to the front of the class.

Hope’s phone buzzes again from Annabelle.

**Smooth dude, so smooth.**

Hope rolls her eyes as she settles back into her desk, while her and the class listen to Molly’s announcements for the last time. _Her morning routine and seeing Amy every morning– all she’ll miss from high school. Fuck Annabelle’s snarky text messages._

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time poster... saw Booksmart and loved it, then read some fic and was inspired. First time, so hopefully it is alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
